Pomp and Circumstance
by Ci.Ci Writes
Summary: 1800's AU. Noda Megumi and Chiaki Shinichi are both very unwilling to be forced into a marriage neither want, especially with someone they find intolerable. However they know they must find some common ground, or they will never have a peaceful day for as long as they both shall live. But what could they possibly have in common? Why music, of course. (rated M just in case)


**Pomp and Circumstance**

 **A/N: Thank you guys for following me into another Nodame Cantabile story! Concordia, my other title, is not finished and I'm definitely not giving up on it, but I've been working on this idea for a while and since my other one shot for Nodame can't be released til Concordia is concluded, figured I could post this! This story is going to be rather short, as it was originally going to be a one shot, but I liked the idea I lengthened it, split it up, and made it into a full fledged story. Note that there will be some slight OOC-ness due to this being set in a different time period, but I'm going to try to make their personalities shine through throughout the chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Unwavering in our Unwillingness**

* * *

Chiaki Shinichi was a young man, hardly past the age of eighteen, and yet he had been placed in such a horrible position. His parent's had told him that this union would be perfect for him and his family name. The Noda's were a growing family, young money but influential. Especially so in the music world where they had begun to invest in aspiring musicians.

His mother had practically thrown him at their daughter, Noda Megumi, without even consulting him! And she had so vehemently protested his interest in courting Tagaya Saiko specifically because she claimed he 'didn't know her true nature'. How was she supposed to know this 'Megumi's true nature after only meeting her once?

It was unfair, and downright wrong considering he couldn't even say no. By the time she had returned from her trip, they had already came to a formal agreement.

His future was sealed. He'd be married to Noda Megumi, a woman he'd never seen before.

He sighed and pushed away the music that he'd been trying to focus on. He was supposed to be conducting for the most popular orchestra in Germany shortly after the 'honey moon' but he just couldn't keep his mind on the music. To think, Stresemann had trusted his music to him and here Shinichi was just ruining his opportunity by being distracted.

"Shinichi, are you awake in there?" came the voice of his mother. A knock resounded shortly after the question was asked, and he stood to open the door for her.

"Mother," he said simply, observing her as she walked into his room.

Of course she was dressed in the latest fashions, high collars, flowing skirts with rich colored fabrics. Her hair was up and curled, and although she was smiling at him, there was a hesitance there. There had been from the moment he had disagreed with her on his sudden engagement weeks ago.

"I hate to bother you when you're getting ready for such a big performance, but I have news." she said, flicking away a stray hair from his shoulder and fussing over him as she always did. Her eyes darted to his before looking towards his working desk.

"Your fiancee should be here within the day," of course his mother went directly to the point, no avoiding a subject she knew was upset him.

And it did.

"Already?" he questioned, moving away from her to venture towards his window. He felt an itchiness beneath his skin, an uncomfortable feeling that once started wouldn't leave him for quite some time. He ignored the nervous urge to scratch at his neck.

"I thought I had until the end of the week to prepare." his words were stated cordially, but his mother could hear the undertones of his unhappiness. She knew he didn't approve of marrying someone he didn't know, and until she had met Megumi she would have agreed with him. But that girl was perfect for her son, she simply knew it. When they had met, she could practically see her son by her side.

Of course, Seiko would never admit that her plan was for anything other than the betterment of their family. If she had told her son the truth, that Megumi's personality was perfect for his, he would call her mad and never accept the situation for fear of proving her right.

So instead of trying to comfort her son, Seiko stayed as impersonal on the matter as possible.

"It seems with the weather being so grand, they were able to make quite good time. Their messenger arrived an hour ago."

"I see." Shinichi replied, and for a moment he looked so lost Seiko felt absolutely dreadful. But she knew this would be for the best, after all, her son if allowed to choose his own wife would choose horribly.

Nearly a year before, Shinichi had asked for permission to court a young Tagaya Saiko. A girl his age that came from a rich family. She was beautiful, well-mannered, and musically talented to boot. However Seiko had noticed her true spirit beneath the social grace. She could see the greed and fickle nature that so commonly festered within families such as theirs, and knew she couldn't risk giving her son over to that. He needed someone to stand by him, and she knew if something ever happened, or he ever fell out of the public eye that the young girl would quickly turn her favor to someone she considered more deserving of it.

Her son deserved better than that.

Breaking herself from her trailing thoughts, Seiko smiled and walked over to join her son, eyes glancing over their garden, and the road beyond that would bring the Noda family to them.

"I know this is difficult for you. First, we arrange your marriage, and now we're making it happen so quickly." she gripped his hands with her own, and with a small tug drew his attention to her.

"But this is a good thing, trust me. I've never led you wrong before, my son."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked suddenly, pulling his hands free before running one easily through his messy hair. A nervous habit he'd had since childhood.

"Because I'm your mother, of course." she glanced outside once more, only to see carriages coming their way far in the distance.

"Well now, isn't that timely of them. I'll send someone to fetch you once they've settled in, so please make yourself more presentable." she stared pointedly at his hair, and his unbuttoned shirt as she said so. And then with a swoosh of her skirts she was out the door to make sure that everything was going according to plan.

Shinichi found himself sighing again, even as he laid his head against the window. He stared at the approaching carriages and wondered why it felt as if this was truly the end of his freedom.

Perhaps his future wife would be more willing to adapt than he was, for one of them would have to be.

* * *

Noda Megumi, aged seventeen, was positively livid about her situation.

Her parents had agreed to an arranged engagement with Chiaki Seiko's son without even asking her opinion on the matter! She had always told her parents she'd find her own husband in due time. Hopefully one that wouldn't stifle her or keep her locked away as if she was an invalid. Too often she had heard stories of women being used as nothing more than baby makers, and she refused to be forced into that life.

For one long moment she had considered running away. The urge to do so overwhelming, but she knew better. Although she was rather capable of taking care of herself, running without a horse or a carriage was practically suicidal in the French country side, and although she considered herself an individual, she knew how most viewed women in society. Her outcomes if she chose to run weren't very bright, thus she stayed.

She found herself wishing for the best, even as she stared dejectedly out of the carriage window. She had found Seiko incredibly kind, after all, and quite the individual herself. Perhaps her son would be a modern man, one who'd allow her to do as she wished.

Still, reminding herself that her fate could be worse didn't stop the negativity from passing through. She'd already said goodbye to all of her friends, and her home. To be living in Germany instead of France was going to be quite unbearable for her, she only hoped her new husband would allow her time to adapt.

"Don't look so glum, Megumi." her father said across from her, "You're going to meet your fiance today, aren't you excited?"

"You always told me you'd give me the choice, when the time came." she stated neutrally, which was rare for her. Megumi was practically always energetic, bursting with life and happiness. She felt as if that part of her personality had disappeared from the moment she was told of her fate.

"I know, but-"

"They made you an offer you couldn't refuse, I understand. Repeating your words doesn't make them easier to hear." she spat, lips pursing as her eyes connected with his. She was only happy that her mother and brother had ridden in the second carriage;her mother would never stop talking of how lucky she was and her brother would tell her that this was how she could 'honor' the family.

"I simply wanted your happiness, and has assured me that you can find that with her son."

She crossed her legs, thankful that her father was still lenient enough to allow her to wear men's pants for long journeys such as these, and huffed.

"We'll see, I suppose." she wanted to fight, to scream as she usually would. But her anger had dissipated before the trip had begun. Days of fighting had turned to resignation.

"Besides," her father began, his smile wide and sincere. "He comes from a musical family, and a good one at that. He'll be able to make use of your talent."

She frowned at that, even though she knew her father was trying to make her side a positive side of her situation. She loved music, enjoyed playing her piano more than anything in the world. But she hadn't played for Mrs. Chiaki when she visited, so how would her son know of her 'talent'?

"Did you tell her I could play?" she asked, truly curious. There was a mischievous twinkle in her father's eyes, and she knew the answer before he stated it.

"Of course not, got to have a surprise or two for when you meet. Maybe save it for after the wedding, let the boy know you're not just _any_ woman."

For the first time in days, Megumi found herself laughing. The sound loud and full of the joy she always carried with her. The sound of hooves halting, and the men in charge of the carriages move from their positions were all the signs she needed to know that it was the moment of truth. They had arrived at the Chiaki estate.

She only hoped her future husband would be worth all the trouble, after all she'd be spending the rest of her life with him.

* * *

 **Alright, there's the first chapter for you. It's more of a warm up than anything, and despite how well-mannered they both seem right now, trust me that will quickly be changing as events unfold. I'll be the first to admit this story line is slightly overdone but I've never seen it done for Nodame and once the idea was stuck in my head I simply couldn't get it out. Note that Nodame IS french in this series, just as Chiaki is german. I've left their names the same simply because it's easier to do so and by far easier than trying to switch around a romantic story with a huge backstory that really doesn't contribute anything to the plot. Concordia updates will probably coincide with these a bit, if I post an update for this one day, Concordia will probably be updated by the next.**

 **As always, hope you enjoy this new series, and please review!**


End file.
